


The Taste of Your Lips, I Can’t Get Enough

by coralhobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyun’s a vampire and he really misses his human bf johnny, M/M, Vampires, this isn’t exactly nsfw but it’s also Not not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/pseuds/coralhobi
Summary: Johnny’s away on a business trip for five days, and Jaehyun is hungry. So, so hungry.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	The Taste of Your Lips, I Can’t Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I’d first like to say sorry to eeve if you ever read this. I don’t know what came to me and why I did this. However, I rlly wanted vampire jaehyun and johnjae is just everything soo... 
> 
> This isn’t exactly smut, but there is sexual tension and it is somewhat implied! If this makes you uncomfy, plz don’t read!!!
> 
> this also wasn’t beta read because i’m horrible plz forgive me
> 
> the title is from the song "Addicted" by Stacy Capers - plz go give her a listen!

He’s hungry,

he’s so, _so_ hungry.

Jaehyun hasn’t eaten in five days due to Johnny’s absence, and he’s not sure he can stand it anymore. 

Johnny had to take a business trip with his company for a few days, and Jaehyun wasn’t able to go with him due to his own teaching obligations. He wasn’t upset, per se, but his stomach felt like it was consuming itself, and Jaehyun feels as if he has never missed Johnny - _his_ Johnny this much before. 

Human food did little for him. The taste was incredible, but it lacked any real value, and he was left starving even after scarfing a whole meal. After imprinting onto Johnny a few months ago, he hasn’t been able to drink anyone else’s blood since. 

This typically wasn’t a problem, as the pair lived together, making it easy for Jaehyun to feed off of the elder, which almost always led to something _more,_ but Jaehyun can’t even think about that at the moment. He’s too preoccupied dealing with the unbearable pain. 

It’s dark outside, the city lights somewhat brightening up the sky, the bright whites and yellows and blues streaming into his window. Jaehyun looks out, wondering where Johnny is and what time he’ll be back. He feels a little sad, honestly; he knows it’s only been a few days since his boyfriend has been gone, but he misses everything about him. 

He misses the way he laughs, he misses the way he holds Jaehyun and tells him about his day, he misses the late night talks and movie marathons, he misses the feeling of being underneath Johnny while the elder whispers ‘ _how good he is’_ into his ear, and he really, _really_ misses his taste. 

Johnny’s blood was sweet overall, but there was a hint of something else. It was almost like the taste of citrus, but a touch more bitter. Jaehyun truly couldn’t describe it, but it made him feel _alive._

\-----------

It feels like hours have passed when the door swings open and Johnny calls out his usual, “Jae, I’m home!” 

Jaehyun probably hasn’t moved faster in his life. 

He bolts for the door from their living room and practically tackles Johnny. The elder laughs, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun, making sure to plant a kiss into his hair, 

“I missed you, too,” he laughs, the younger boy pressed into his front, face nestled into his jaw. 

Jaehyun mumbles into his skin, “‘M so hungry, John, _please.”_ His voice comes out a little breathlessly, and that leads them to where they are now. 

Jaehyun is straddling Johnny, seated on top of his lap in their bedroom, lips attached to the other’s neck. They’ve been at this for a few minutes now - Jaehyun leaving small marks all over his skin, moaning at the taste of Johnny, and the elder’s hands have found home on both Jaehyun’s hip and thigh, stroking up and down almost melodically. 

Johnny keeps on letting out these little gasps, obviously enjoying the feeling of Jaehyun kissing and nipping at his skin. 

Jaehyun finally bites down, teeth sinking into the junction of where Johnny’s neck and shoulder meet. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Johnny moans, one hand running up Jaehyun’s body to tug at the younger’s hair. 

Meanwhile, Jaehyun is seeing white; the _taste_ of Johnny’s blood felt like electricity flowing through him, he almost felt alive again - or, as alive as he could be. It had been so long, too long since they’ve done this, and he couldn’t get enough. Jaehyun drank until Johnny pulled his hair, signaling that he needed Jaehyun to stop.

Pulling away from his neck, Jaehyun wiped the blood off of his lips with the back of his hand, but he was quickly pushed onto his back, Johnny’s lips pressed feverishly onto his own. 

They kissed and kissed, hips moving against each other, both letting out sounds that could only be described as sinful. 

Johnny tore Jaehyun’s shirt off in one pull, breathing out, “Off, _off_ , wanna see you,” and Jaehyun almost whimpered at the sight. Johnny looked delectable, eyes blown wide, hair an absolute mess, looking fucked out and the two of them have nearly done nothing. The bite mark on his neck was so fresh, little beads of blood poking out, and Johnny smelled _so good._

Jaehyun places his lips back onto the bite, making sure not to let his canines seep in, but just so he can get a taste. 

They go at this for what feels like an eternity, Jaehyun’s legs being held back by Johnny’s strong hands, so overstimulated by the time the elder reaches his release inside of him. When he finishes, he almost collapses onto the younger boy. Jaehyun just laughs, arms wrapped tight around him. He leaves kisses up and down Johnny’s neck, making sure to be gentle. 

“Missed you so much,” Johnny mumbles, body so sweaty that Jaehyun should probably force him to get up and take a shower, but he can’t bring himself to mind. He just holds him tighter, telling him that he’s missed him, too. 

They calm down eventually, Johnny’s breath evening out enough to get up. He stretches, almost resembling a cat, and Jaehyun smiles up at him. Johnny wraps himself behind the other boy, sleepily pulling him into his arms. 

“I love you,” he says, eyes falling closed, 

Jaehyun smiles, feeling the best he has in the past week, “I love you, too.”

And with that, they both fall asleep, wrapped up right where they belong.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Twitter @pickleyanan !!


End file.
